Solo Mode
Solo mode is a 1-player mode in Wii Party. Gameplay The object of the game is to get to the rocket ship. Beginner difficulty has five stages, Intermediate has ten stages, and for Expert, there are 50 stages. Each stage has a 4-player, 1 vs 3 or 1 vs 1 minigame. In the easier modes, the player gets to choose mini-games from different paths. Expert mode has just one huge straight path. The player starts with three lives, and they get an extra life (1UP) on every 1 vs 3 minigame. To pass a stage, the player must win a 1 vs 3 and 1 vs 1 minigame or come in 1st, 2nd or even 3rd place in a 4 player minigame (If a player draws in any mini game or ties in last place, they still move on). If the player loses any minigame (either placing 4th in a 4 player minigame or losing a 1 vs 3 or 1 vs 1 minigame), they must go back a stage. When the player goes back a stage, they also lose a life. Losing all the lives ends the game. Score *Winning any minigame or 1st place in a 4-player minigame: 10 points *Losing any minigame or 4th place in a 4-player minigame: No points and -1 heart (Losing all the hearts results in Game Over) *Draw in a 4-player or 1 VS 1 : No points, but it still counts as passing *2nd place in a 4-player minigame: 5 points *3rd place in a 4-player minigame: 1 point After the player reaches the rocket, they gets 10 points per heart remaining. Order of minigames Beginner # 4 player # 4 player # 1 VS 3 # 4 player # 1 VS 1 Finish Standard/'Advanced' # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V1 Minigame # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V3 Minigame # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V1 Minigame # 4 Player Finish Expert/'Master' # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V1 Minigame # 4 Player # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V3 Minigame # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V1 Minigame # 4 Player # 4 Player # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V1 Minigame # 4 Player # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V3 Minigame # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V1 Minigame # 4 Player # 4 Player # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V1 Minigame # 4 Player # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V3 Minigame # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V1 Minigame # 4 Player # 4 Player # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V1 Minigame # 4 Player # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V3 Minigame # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V1 Minigame # 4 Player # 4 Player # 4 Player # 1V1 Minigame Finish Trivia *Expert Solo is considered the most rigorous challenge, since players may lose hearts when the stages become increasingly tougher because the player can't pick their route and the computers are more competitive. Category:Wii Party